now_i_am_unbreakablefandomcom-20200213-history
Morgan Matthew
'Nicknames' Morg, Gan, Roman, Rome, or Matthew 'Early Life' Morgan is the second youngest quad born to Lilian Matthew and Daryl Todd. But in the grand scheme of five boys he's the second youngest child. Morgan's father isn't really in the picture. Hasn't been since the boys were babies. Simply because Lilian and Daryl couldn't make it work after Mason was adopted. They'd been on the same page as each other to that point. Actually Daryl suggested adopting Mason. Morgan doesn't understand and tries not to worry about it. Instead he played around with his brothers. Lilian had to deal with raising five boys at the same time. Two of them were identical. So there were discipline issues. Well until Uncle Blaine stepped in. Morgan and his brothers have different personalities. Morgan likes sports. He's always loves sports; he's watched sports since he was little. That and playing jokes on his mother with Jeffry. 'Ranch Life' Morgan has always helped out around the Ranch since he was old enough to do so. It's become his family business as much as it's the Braddock's. Of course he was totally envious of Scarlett Braddock when she got to go do Thor with the horses. The flip-side is that Tom Hiddleston does come to the Ranch to visit. There is a little hero-worship going on. Morgan and his brothers get along famously and help each other out. They sometimes also cover for each other, but mom always finds out. Especially if she gets that call from the police station. Morgan and his brothers go to college. The quads all share a room with Mason being right next door. The brothers stick together and drag each other into sports. Dean, James, and Mason do both lacrosse and marching band while Morgan and Jeffry do football, lacrosse, and baseball. Lilian has been to every game they play at. The boys want to support their mother and take care of her. She's been really good. Morgan is more of the practical joker of the boys with Jeffry. When the boys aren't at school they're at the Ranch. They're there to help. Especially after Andy's fits where he's attacked the Ranch. They're there to patch it back up and make it better. Dean's been working with the horses more. You never know when another movie deal could come up. 'Personal Life' Morgan is the second youngest of a set of quads, and the second youngest child of five boys. Morgan's mother is Lilian Matthew and she's raising the boys on her own. Their father isn't in the picture, but he sometimes shows up. Dean, James, Morgan, and Jeffry's names turn into other names. James Dean, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, and James Morgan. Course Lilian spelled Jeffry differently then the actor's but that's what their names break down to. Morgan cares about Mason just as much as if he was his full-blooded sibling. Morgan watches sports and follows all sports. Siblings: Mason Matthew (Adopted Brother) James Matthew (Brother) Dean Matthew (Brother) Jeffry Matthew (Brother) Category:Wrestling OC's Misc Family